Rogen Toriyama
Rogen Toriyama is a Chunin level shinobi in Konohagakure. He is extremely skilled in Wind Release techniques and Earth release techniques. Rogen also has a good knowledge of taijutsu and genjutsu. Rogen grew up in Konohagakure but was adopted when he was an infant because both his parents were killed in the Great Shinobi World War. Background Rogen is a strong chunin. He's dedicated to his Village and his friend's and team. He's been on many B and A class missions and only a few S class missions. Rogen first used his Kekkai Genkai Eagle Eye when he was a genin and was sparring with Kioto. Rogen has battled countless shinobi and has done well and grown in those battles. He has participated in tournaments, the Shinobi Olympics, War, and countless other functions and battles. He has grown immensely though out his genin and Chunin career and is ready to become a Jonin but knows it'll come when the time is right. He has also battled members of Tsu Ki No Ai, Neo Akatasuki, and others and was one of the Co founder's of the Black Knights. Yasuki, Kioto, and Rogen as a Team are a formidable pair because they know eachother well to where they know what the next move is of their partner. Personality Rogen's Personality is rambunctious but is calm and collect. He can think through a situation but sometimes get's ahead of himself and acts too fast. His friends, Yasuki and Kioto respect him and the three of them as a team are a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Rogen as a chunin wears a flak jacket around Konoha but when he goes on a mission he wears a Tshirt, jeans, and a scroll pouch as well as a shuriken pouch around his waist; he also has gloves that are thick to where if he touches something that may be harmful to his body it won't affect him and a konoha headband around his head. His under armor is a chain link material that protects him . He carries multiple scrolls around with him used to summon weapons and the animals he has a contract with which are as of right now the Toads of Mount Myoboku. He hopes to gain the knowledge of the Toad Sages and learn their jutsu to give him more power to his arsenal. History Rogen was adopted by a non ninja family after the war and both his mom and father were killed in it. His adopted parents are not shinobi but are known for their weapon's and scrolls shop. Rogen wasn't a very good student in the academy but once he achieved genin he became a good shinobi and a great alli to his genin team. His teacher is/was Yasuki Hatake. Rogen has been on multiple missions and has battled countless foes including the Neo Akatsuki and participated in the War. Soon he hopes to become a Jonin so he can become like Yasuki and train the next generation. Abilities Rogen has a kekkai genkai known as Shūgan and it's power when activated gives rogen the ability to heal any wound no matter how severe however It will take time to heal. As a student of Yasuki Hatake Rogen has seen his abilities sky rocket as he has become very experience in most traditional forms of combat. Due to his travels he has managed to face of of the greatest names in the shinobi world of this time... everyone from lethal terroirst such as Terrax and Raizo Ozunu.. to eve getting training from legendary figures such Raido X and Kohana Uzumaki both renowned shinboi in their field of expertise. The fact that Rogen managed to hhold his own agasint each of these ninja shows the extraordinary prowess in his ninja abilities. He has sown to be quite adept in the Wind and Earth Style release so much that most wonder does he possess an affinity to both as he has shown excellent use of both. He possesses a vast array of ninjutsu which can go from setting up traps to full out assaults leaving even the best of shinobi running to regain their advantage